Psionoloth
Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar, Psionic, Yugoloth) Hit Dice: 15d8+75 (142 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 60 ft. (good) Armor Class: 30 (+7 Dex, +9 natural, +4 deflection), touch 21, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple: +15/+15 Attack: Disruptive touch +15 (2d4 (see below)) Full Attack: 2 disruptive touches +15 (2d4 (see below)) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Disruptive touch, psionic powers, psi-like abilities, summon yugoloths Special Qualities: Damage reduction 15/good, disruptive aura, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, immunity to acid and poison, power resistance 29, resistance to cold 10 and electricity 10 and fire 10, telepathy 100 ft., true seeing Saves: Fort +14, Ref +16, Will +16 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 25, Con 21, Int 26, Wis 24, Cha 20 Skills: Autohypnosis +25, Bluff +24, Concentration +23, Decipher Script +26, Diplomacy +28, Forgery +26, Hide +16, Listen +25, Knowledge (history) +26, Knowledge (psionics) +26, Knowledge (the planes) +26, Knowledge (religion) +26, Move Silently +16, Sense Motive +25, Search +26, Psicraft +28, Spot +25 Feats: Improved Initiative, Maximize Power, Opportunity Power, Psionic Meditation, Quicken Power, Twin Power Environment: Bleak Eternity of Gehenna Organization: Solitary, pair, or group (1-2 psionoloths, 1-3 shadoloths) Challenge Rating: 18 Treasure: Double standard coins; standard items Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 16-30 HD (medium); 31-45 HD (large) This creature looks like a bipedal jackal covered with brown fur, streaked with silver. However, the most disturbing aspect of its appearance is its eyes. Where its eyes should normally be are a pair of glittering, black orbs that seem to contain all of the stars in the universe. The psionoloths are the outcasts of the yugoloth caste society. Their alien, psionic powers make them greatly distrusted by the other members of yugoloth society. The ultroloths respect their usefulness, but are reluctant to utilize them overmuch. The arcanaloths despise them and the psionoloths return that tenfold. The psionoloths are often even reluctant to trust each other, which leads most to abandon yugoloth society and become planar hermits No one truly knows when the first psionoloths appeared, however some speculate that the psionoloths are a result of some rare mutation of the arcanaloths. Such speculation is usually quickly silenced by the ‘loths, just as a matter of pride, of course. Psionoloths stand just below six feet in height and weigh a mere 150 pounds. COMBAT Psionoloths are wary opponents. They always have several different escape routes out of any given situation and in the case of those who take up the seer discipline, they are often long gone before the actual engagement occurs. However, due to their outcast status within the yugoloth caste, they lack the ability to call upon other yugoloths except others of their own kind. Thus they usually band together A psionoloth’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Disruptive Aura (Su): The air around a psionoloth crackles with built up psionic energy, granting the psionoloth a +4 deflection bonus to its AC. Furthermore, any creature that comes within 5 feet of the psionoloth takes 5d4 points of damage from the crackling psionic energies. The psionoloth can suppress or resume this ability as a free action on its turn. Disruptive Touch (Su): The touch of a psionoloth is greatly feared by creatures possessing psionic abilities. Any creature with psionic abilities that is touched by the psionoloth takes 2d4 points of damage and on a failed Will save (DC 22), it is subject to a feeblemind effect (caster level 15th). Non-psionic creatures who are touched by the psionoloth only take the 2d4 points of damage. The save DC is Charisma based. Flight (Su): A psionoloth can fly at a speed of 60 feet with good maneuverability. This is in all other respects similar to a psionic fly power cast by a 15th level manifester. If dispelled, the psionoloth can resume this effect as free action on its next turn. Psi-like Abilities: At will – energy ray (15d6-15 sonic), metamorphosis (self only), psionic greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), telekinetic maneuver (DC 19); 3/day – shadow body; 1/day – greater metamorphosis, psionic etherealness. Manifester level 15th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Psionic Powers: A psionoloth can manifest powers as a 15th level psion (telepath). The DC’s are Intelligence based. Typical psion powers known (262 power points, save DC 18 + power level): 1st – detect psionics, force screen*, inertial armor*, vigor*; 2nd – brain lock (DC 20)*, concussion blast*, ego whip (DC 20)*, psionic suggestion (DC 20)*; 3rd – dispel psionics*, energy bolt (DC 21)*, energy wall (DC 21), hostile empathic transfer (DC 21)*, ubiquitous vision; 4th – aura sight*, psionic dimension door*, psionic dominate (DC 22)*, psionic freedom of movement, schism, trace teleport*; 5th – mind probe (DC 23), psionic plane shift, psychic crush (DC 23)*; 6th – psionic contingency, psionic disintegrate (DC 24)*; 7th – crisis of life (DC 25)*, divert teleport (DC 25), ultrablast (DC 25)*; 8th – true metabolism. *Can be augmented. Psionoloths usually favor the Telepath, Nomad, and Shaper disciplines. Summon Yugoloths (Sp): Once per day a psionoloth can attempt to summon another psionoloth with a 60% chance of success. This is the equivalent of an 8th-level spell. True Seeing (Su): Psionoloths have a continuous psionic true seeing ability, as the power (manifester level 15th). Category:Yugoloths